Cabinets are used for supporting articles of various types and configurations. Some cabinets are specifically configured to support a particular type of article. For example, a cabinet may be configured to support a ceramic cooking device, such as a kamado-style cooking device. Such kamado-style cooking devices are typically available in varying sizes, and use of a single cabinet to support all of the different sizes of the cooking device has become a challenge. The present disclosure is aimed at solving the challenge identified above.